benpenpaperfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Agi Hálfdan
Personal information #Does you character have siblings: One younger Sister #Relationship with Mother: Loving, but now out of contact #Relationship with Father: Loving, but now out of contact #Witnessed something that fundamentally changed him: Death of Sister to unknown Illness, banished her in amulet. #On average day, what can be found in characters pockets: Amulet with sister´s soul, sister´s crossbow, one sword, one dagger, bottle with water #Does character have recurring themes in dreams: Dream of training with family, father instructs him and sister in combat. Happy times travelling as nomads. Combat against enemies with nomad warband, specifically teaming up with sister to defeat powerful adversaries #Does character have recurring themes in nightmares: Seeing sister die, unable to help her #Has your character ever fired a gun (bow?). First target: Crossbow in training (not very good with it), at training targets #Current socioeconomic status:: Outcast by tribe, lone wanderer. Before he was a highly esteemed warrior for his nomad tribe #Does character feel comfortable with more or less clothing: More clothing, specifically battle gear (I guess more of a lightweight leather stuff) #In what situation was character the most afraid: When sister died and he was unable to help her #When is character most calm: Most calm in standard battle situations, swordfight against another swordfighter. #Bothered by blood: No #Does character remember names or faces easier: Faces #Is character preoccupied with money or material possession: Does not care much about possessions except his sister’s crossbow and the amulet with her soul #Which does character idealize most: happiness or success: Success (in his case, with his self built mission to revivie sister) #Characters favourite toy as a child: Wooden sword (raised as warrior) #Is character more likely to admire wisdom or ambition in others: Wisdom, as he searches for knowledgable people to learn nswers to his questions from them #What is characters biggest relationship flaw? Has this destroyed relationships?: Abandoned all relationships when he got expelled from tribe and embarked on quest #In what does character compare himself to others? For sake of self-validation or self-criticism?: Fighting power to improve/validate his own fighting, knowledge, to learn from others #If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have cause or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?: Blames himself in part for sister´s death, but does not believe he deserved it #What does character like in other people?: Helpfulness, superior knowledge, understanding of his situation (if they know about it) #What does character dislike in other people?: Judging him on decision to trap sister in amulet, mocking sister, overly mellifluous behaviour, #How quick is character to trust someone else?: Slow to trust #How quick is character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close: Quick to suspect untrusted persons, will not doubt trusted, close person #How does character behave around children?: Neither good with, nor interested in children #How does your character normally deal with confrontation?: Combat #How quick or slow is character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation: Quick #What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?: Leading the warriors of his tribe and being respected by other tribe members for being great warrior and leader. Did not come true, as he is no longer a member of the tribe. #What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?: Hurting innocent/defenceless people. Hurting ones own family #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable: Around a campfire with trusted comrades, sharing stories of their combat adventures, drinking with them, his father and sister as his most trusted companions #Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable: ??? #In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?: Willing to improve #Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn´t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?: Try solution again, with minimal adaptions, but more force #How does your character behave around people they like?: Joking, trusting, laid back. Also mood-swing to closed off, wanting to be alone, sometimes depressed #How does your character behave around people they dislike?: Aggressive, but also mellifluous if he needs their help #Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?: Defending Honor #Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themelves from a problem/threat?: Remove Threat #Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?: Bitten by snake as a child -> slight resistance to poison #How does your character treat people in service jobs?: Reserved friendliness #Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?: Must earn it through hard work toward goal #Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?: No #Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?: No #How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you”? Can they say it without menaing it?: Hard, can not say it without meaning it #What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?: Either the soul/ghost gets trapped in an amulet to be preserved to help the next generations, or the soul will move to the afterlife.It is an honor to get selected to be preserved in an amulet Backstory Agi sat at the crackling, warming fire, around him his warrior companions, drinking, laughing, singing and telling each other of their latest exploits. To his right sat his sister Laelia, laughing at the joke his father just told, who was sitting opposite of them, surrounded by the most elite of their warriors. They had just returned from a successful raid on a small TODO(Whatever to race living close is) settlement. He was happy. This was how he had imagined his life would continue, until he himself wore the golden emblem on his father´s chest, identifying him as the Warrior Chief of their tribe. But it all turned out differently. Agi was deep into thought, sitting alone under a tree in the TODO(What Is that forest called) forest. No one was near him, or at least that is what any onlooker would have thought. But Agi was not alone, for a long time, he never would be alone again, no matter the circumstances. His sister would follow his every footstep, always being with him. That was Agis worst memory. Seeing her on the deathbed, hearing his mother´s desperate pleas to their ancestors to save her, his father´s face turned to stone, no smile on his always laughing face. Agi went to their shaman, determined to learn how to save his sister. But he did not know how. No one knew what sickness had come over her. At that time Agi turned to the only solution he saw. He taught himself how to perform the ancient ritual to banish a soul that only the Nomaren could perform. It was passed down in the Nomaren tribes for millennia, leading to their special ancestral cult. The wisest, most distinguished members of a clan would be banished into ritual amulets on their death, preserving their souls and enabling them to communicate with their subsequent generations. After learning how to perform the ritual, which in itself is rather simple, but requires a special artefact, the amulets built by Nomaren shamans, he performed it on his sister. This act, in itself, would have been highly condemned by the tribes elders. After all, his sister had not done anything to warrant preserving her soul. But what Agi did to acquire an amulet that could hold his sisters soul made sure he could never re-join his old clan. Agi stole an amulet that already contained a soul, one of his clans dead elders, and released the soul, to afterwards banish his sister´s into it. Agi was pondering all these steps that lead him into his current situation. A lone Nomaren warrior, expelled from his tribe, travelling the world for answers. His ultimate goal was set: Acquire the knowledge to return his sisters soul to the realm of the living, by any means necessary. Agi vowed to his dead sister, he would not rest until he brought her back. The heavy rain stopped and Agi got up from under the tree he used for cover and to rest. He sheathed his sword, and hung his sisters crossbow in its holster on his back. “Let´s go Laelia” he said in a low voice, as if he was speaking to himself. “I am ready” answered a voice that could only be heard by Agi. And so the lone Warrior which would never be alone embarked on his quest. Notizen während Spiel Besitzt Gladus Kurzschwert Besitzt zweites, leeres Amulett (In Et gekauft) -> vermutlich gefälscht. Kategorie:Nomaren Kategorie:Individuum Kategorie:Player